


此时此刻

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 爱情小说，和真正从未说出口的话。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	此时此刻

法嘉斯的蓝旗已在芙朵拉大陆飘扬了五年。

市场上开始重新贩卖风景画和装饰，消失在战火中的安巴尔剧院重获新生，场场满席。爱情小说又流行起来，占领了人们的书架。一本在夏天出版的通俗爱情小说大受欢迎，药铺的抽屉里，魔道学院的课桌前，贵族的红丝绒躺椅上，甚至是骑士休息间的茶几上，无处见不到它赭色花纹的封面。书名——《帕迈拉情人》——摘取远东大国的名字，在芙朵拉境内掀起一阵异国风潮。战前，帕迈拉的名字多少会引来敌意与厌恶，直到“救国之王”摘下皇帝的皇冠，统一芙朵拉大陆，与东方之国的国王重新建起外交联系后，两国之间的偏见才逐渐消去。此书以书信体优美动人的语言描述了一名旧王国贵族子弟与一位帕迈拉王室的爱情故事。故事发生在芙朵拉统一战争时期，两位主角是当年士官学校的学生，“帕迈拉情人”K隐姓埋名，抱着改革的梦想前来修道院学习，期间，结识了英俊善良的王国贵族D，两人秘密相爱，但却因突如其来的战争不得不分离。在战争期间，二人保持了长达五年的通信。

故事在信纸间娓娓道来，作者将当年加尔库·玛古修道院的大火、旧王国政变的细节描述得入木三分，民间读者们不由得纷纷猜测起化名作者的真实经历，而两位主角说不定确有其人。

-

给K：

前些日我在教室前的草坪上看到你了，看来，几乎所有人都为即将到来的舞会醉心。尽管跳舞并不是强制，我的老师和同学们总是希望我在他们面前展现舞姿。似乎除了我之外，所有人都比我本人更期待当晚的开场舞。也不知老师怎么想的，想把我选为参加白鸠杯的人选，好在我极力推脱，昨天下午她终于放弃了。尽管我不喜欢在众人哪怕无人面前跳舞，社交舞蹈依旧是家族教育中的一栏，我不得不学会如何牵别人的手，在舞池里转圈。我是个笨拙的学生。我并不适合这样热闹的场合，如果可以的话，我愿意跳完必要的舞就离开。你也许注意到了，自从上节任务过后，我们没有交流，哪怕是寒暄。你看起来并不在意，毕竟我们都身兼职责。教会交给学级的任务越来越严格，上节，我随学级拜访一座被瘟疫袭击的村庄，在那里，人们骚动、坐立不安，甚至互相残杀。结果后来竟发现是暗魔法所为，由于大司教阁下的吩咐，以下细节我不便与你一一阐述。在那里见识到的一切，深深地影响了我。这正是我这些天回避你的原因，我并不处于最好的状态，也不希望把这样狼狈的姿态展现给你。到了现在，再请求你的原谅只不过是无礼之举，但我仍希望你能宽恕我的举动。

这些日子里，我偶尔在夜里醒来，发现自己无比想念与你在图书馆夜读的时光。然而，想到你就在我隔墙的房间睡着，我又产生了一种未知的胆怯，我不敢去问你是否和我有同样的想法。K，你看起来像那种喜欢宴会的人，你本身就是宴会的中心，这很好，但又让我觉得无法接近。看到你在草坪上与H起舞的那副欢欣模样，我由衷地替你感到高兴。可不知道为什么，一股丑陋的嫉妒之情同时在我心中升起。原谅我的冒昧，只是想问，舞会的晚上，你愿意给我留一支舞吗？不，不用是在舞厅里，在哪儿都行，在草坪上，在集市的台阶上，在哪儿都可以。若你不愿意，K，无声地拒绝我就可以，不必感到抱歉。

听闻你们学级下一节要去附近的村庄讨伐盗贼？并不是不相信你精准的弓术，只是我发觉，最近几节盗贼变得越来越猖狂，一些团伙甚至还得到了意外的援助。K，还是小心为好。不过你总是比我聪明，想必能料到许多意外吧。 

D 

亲爱的D：

为何要怀疑自己呢？我和你一样怀念图书馆的夜晚，只有我们二人，让我的心思沉静了许多，头脑也清晰了不少。那天b教授带队穿过修道院大门时，我正在市场采购，目睹了你们的归来。你那时看上去脸色不大舒服，像是被什么困扰，十分痛苦。我很担心你，但深思熟虑后，决定主动权在你。若你不想提起，那我也不必强求，你看起来需要一个人沉思的空间。不过你知道的，如果你想谈谈，我一直在这里。来敲我房间的门，我会为你准备洋甘菊花茶，正好，前阵子和L打赌获胜，赢得一份雷斯塔科丽塔尼亚，这可是同盟出产的高级品，也希望你能和我一同品尝。

你说得对，我是一个喜欢宴会的人，但我并不擅长跳舞，尤其是舞会上要跳的那种。小时候，我是个贪玩叛逆的人，祖父给我请了三名舞蹈教师，没有一个坚持到一星期，全都被我折磨走了。不过，我非常期待你在开场的表现，我会在人群中看着你的。不瞒你说，哪怕不是你的学级，即使是我学级的同学也非常期待你和皇女小姐的舞蹈。在大家眼里，你们可是有如王子和公主般配的存在。哈哈，不过是个玩笑罢了，你一定会原谅我的吧？

前些天，我从门卫那里听说了女神之塔的传说。要我说，永恒的情感或许只是一个谎言，不过，对我而言，当下就是另一种永恒。恐怕不会跳舞的我无法接受你的邀约，但是，你觉得我们在女神之塔相见如何？

你的  
K

-

他走出教室，察觉到某种气候上的变化。秋天好像还弥留在他的皮肤上，缓慢地折磨他。是个阴天，大教堂的尖顶直插乌云，好似要撕裂出一个黎明。 路过草坪时，他看见帝弥托利和一个女学生在那里练习跳舞，表情严肃，舞步笨拙。到处都是为舞会醉心的学生。库罗德不会跳芙朵拉的舞。他走过草坪背后攀着藤蔓的墙壁。泥土的气息扑面而来，野生的味道织成一块面纱，狂野地蒙住他的面容。在野花和绿草的面纱中，帕迈拉的舞曲穿过烟雾来找他，他十岁，和仆人们在宫殿里光着脚跳舞。生活中，正是这样的时刻迫使他停住脚步。自然的力量总是最伟大和最恐怖的。一滴雨落在他的书上，接着是肩膀，头发，和脸颊。暴雨瞬时倾盆而至。他从烟雾中回过神来，往回疾走。草坪上的学生们纷纷向骑士之间的走廊跑，组成一波倒戈的麦浪，几乎要掀倒他。在人潮里，他和一块蓝色的披风擦肩而过，披风之下，是覆盖身体的盔甲。盔甲很硬，打磨得平滑。盔甲的主人——帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德——回头看了他一眼，眼里闪过一丝错愕，又好像没有。他看不清。雨水打焉了他的头发和书页，墨迹在牛皮纸上蔓延开来。一块新的污渍。

不知怎么的，他们一起停留在骑士走廊里。好像他在这里等我说些什么似的，库罗德想，可是我们之间又有什么可说的呢？无声的沉默落入泥泞，钻到土壤深处中去了。他又等待了一会儿。

“最近都没在图书馆看到你。”他说，用拇指蹭了蹭软掉的书页。背后，学生们在走廊里来回走动，抱怨突如其来的暴雨。一支笔掉在地上，发出微不足道的声响。

“你该知道，那种时间并不是拜访图书馆的最佳时刻。”

他哼哼了几声，都被雨声盖过，于是他又开了几个无伤大雅的玩笑，大都在调侃帝弥托利跳舞。帝弥托利回了几句，但明显心不在焉。雨势逐渐小下去，库罗德预感这场不知从何而起的对话也将走到尽头。有很多次，他们在修道院某处相遇，总是停下来对方聊些什么。他能看出帝弥托利的努力，努力找些话题，向他询问，表现出自己的友好。友好。内容并无特殊，对话总是很快结束，无言在空气中停留一会儿，他们道别。我看到你们出击回来，王子殿下，任务怎么样？或者：听说你受伤了，库罗德，怪不得没在图书馆看到你。这样的交流说不上陌生，也称不上熟悉，库罗德想，帝弥托利一定察觉到有什么藏在他们的对话里。二人扯着绳子两端，紧紧不放。偶尔他会旁敲侧击一些王国的消息，都被对方绕过了，王子总是说：我们说点别的吧。再也没有更私人的对话了，唯一私人的只有二人放置在空气中的沉默。那是一个信号，双方的信号，意味着“就到此为止吧”。

在这样失败的触探下，他发现自己对帝弥托利产生了一种难以言喻的耐心，一种等待，他想要剥开那层闪亮、严密的盔甲去了解他，去摸索他的秘密。不该这样的，他想，我应该走得越远越好。

雨声渐停，他打算就此离开，回到自己的房间里研究今天汉尼曼在课上提出来的魔防理论。不论如何，此处的沉默将他推开。库罗德道了别，说“明天见”，但事实上，他们并不是那种每天碰上了就会聊天的朋友，所以每次在大修道院中的偶遇则显得更为特殊，帝弥托利会下意识带他到不起眼的位置，于是他们在墙角下、钟楼角落、图书馆沉睡的旧书中进行寒暄游戏。

他就此离开。排练舞蹈的学生回到粘着露水的草坪，因此，逆着人潮，他并没有看到帝弥托利欲言又止的举动。

-

亲爱的K：

与你在女神之塔相见，实在是我做梦也想不到的事。然而，如今美梦却成了现实，我欣喜若狂，又不知所措。在遇见你之前，从未想过能有谁愿意和我共享同一个誓言。很久以来，有一些难以启齿的东西依附在我身上。我不敢言之为沉重，那是我必须背负的命运。我应当继续前行。这也是我将所有人拒之门外的原因。想必你曾听过许多关于我的传闻，即使是自己学级的同学，我也不愿敞开自己的内心与之交流，人们常觉得离我遥远，这并不是谎言。曾经，我也拥有过亲密无间的朋友。我们从小一起长大，却因为某些事渐行渐远。你常说我不喜欢谈论自己，这是对的，因为我根本就不喜欢自己的存在。但自从拥有了与你在一起的时光后，我发觉自己内心中的罪恶正慢慢消散。你是漂亮又聪明的，是狡黠又敏感的，和你在一起，我时常觉得沐浴在阳光之下，是水之都培育出了这样的你吗？

或许，等再过一些时间，我会尝试着在你面前谈论我自己。现在并不是正确的时刻，现在并不是你和我的时刻。可我恳求你耐心地等待我，等待我向你坦诚的那天。

昨夜我度过了这些年最无忧的夜晚。舞会时，我在旋转的大厅中寻找你遥远的身影，看到你和你的朋友们谈笑风生，饮酒碰杯。我被不停地邀舞，握过一双又一双手，却觉得无比地寂寞。我的眼神无时不刻追着你，你却没有赐予我一瞬。我忍不住颤栗，害怕你又在信中布下一个谎言。那百级的台阶是多么冰冷，我在想星辰节的星星是否也是如此。然而，你就在那古老的藤蔓下等我。你的气息若隐若现，潜入夜中。我和你提起，我并不相信女神的誓言，因为女神从未向我伸出过双手。毕竟，是人而不是女神使得誓约兑现。

昨夜和你在塔上分离后，我回想起我们的谈话，不由得反省起来。我是否不该轻率地做出这样延续的约定……原谅我，面对未来，我无法得知我能否履行。太晚了，事务和学业在我的写字台上堆积如山，我与睡眠斗争，尽写些胡言乱语。但这一刻，我对你的情感烧得旺盛，我向你承诺，它不会熄灭。

你的  
D

给D：

任务突发状况，时间有限，我只得在从书中撕下的纸条上给你回话，稍晚些再补偿你！亲爱的D，你不必向我承诺任何东西，我们现在拥有的每一刻都会在未来成为永恒。期待你向我说起自己的那天，我永远不会对等待你而怠倦。

K

又：我房间窗边的抽屉里放着前几日从集市上购入的松针茶，东方风味，有助于提神醒脑，或许能帮助到你。这几天不必等我，预测此次出行将耽搁不少时间……不用担心，我向来能照顾好自己。

-

女神在礼拜堂里抛弃了她的信徒。

魔兽的残息浸泡在归途的士兵和学生身上，归城时，希尔妲的银斧上还淌着魔兽的血。他们目睹了一场死亡，这不是第一次。库罗德预感有什么正在暗中向他们袭来。但这头野兽，无人知晓它的面孔。它是一只潜伏在黑暗中的蝾螈。谣言和传闻再次在加尔库·玛古扬起波浪，不安编织成一道船帆，在这浪花中摇摇晃晃地驶出海域。

守护节的大部分日子，他缺很多课。马车在加尔库·玛古和迪亚朵拉间来回跑，他需要代理祖父参加圆桌会议。坐上靠椅，贵族们向他投来的目光如箭，支支停留在他的发尖。圆桌上，一切都有条不紊地进行着。圆桌下，成吨的细语游走。在他脚底的漩涡里，欧兹瓦尔多的病发撕开一道裂口，悄无声息地为他拴上铁球和砝码。回程的路上，库罗德睡着了，弓学的轨道笔记从他腿上滑落。窗外，寒气从开着的小窗里钻进来，在他温热的皮肤上拂过，留下干燥的痕迹。

黑夜如幕，加尔库·玛古为马车拉起城门。火光在拱门的两侧燃烧。健马奔过市郊礼拜堂的断壁残垣，铁门在车轮驶去的轨道后落下，发出一声沉闷的巨响。他惊醒，感觉浑身发烫。

朱迪特的脸笼罩在暮色里。“已经入城了，我正准备叫你起来呢。”

库罗德环顾四周，感到头脑眩晕昏胀。笔记被放在他座位周围，页数散乱。

“你睡着时，它们掉到地上了。只是帮你捡起来，我没有看，”长发女人的眼睛在黑暗中发出琥珀的色泽，她往前坐了坐，靠近他，“这几周辛苦了，小子。”

“没关系，这也是很好的经验。”

他叫朱迪特把他在大厅外的集市前放下，想徒步走去食堂后厨，找些东西吃。集市已经冷清，只有一家酒馆还点着烛火，一个人影在毛玻璃窗后晃动。库罗德眨了眨眼，人影和烛光都化为乌有。他把乱页的笔记夹在胳膊底下，一阵风刮来，吹得纸刷刷响。他在黑暗中拾级而上。在这样的夜晚，没有一盏蜡烛，很容易在通往大厅台阶上踩空。大概还有十几节时，一个身影从通往马厩的路上闪过，他大叫一声：谁在那儿？

守门人抬起头来，和他一同寻找声音的方向。几秒后，身着毛领披风和马裤的帝弥托利在微弱的火光下冲他打了个手势。他和帝弥托利对望。没事了，他说，守门人把头扭回去，将目光重新投入前方广阔的黑暗中。

“帝弥托利，你怎么不睡觉？”他朝他快步走去，压低声音。帝弥托利打量着他和他臂下杂乱的纸张，露出一副耐人寻味的表情。

“睡不着，打算出来走走。听说你回同盟了，一切都还顺利吗？”

库罗德别过头去，帝弥托利的脸在夜色中若隐若现，他看不见他的眼睛，黑暗将其笼罩。借着月光，他只能看见他毫无波澜的嘴角。他的嘴唇很薄。

“没什么大事，算是提前熟悉一下事务吧。”他回答道，突然不明白话题怎么就到了这儿。

修道院里静悄悄的，马车驶过市郊时，他听到钟声敲响二十四下。现在，在中央庭院里，只有几束移动的火光闪耀，那是晚间巡逻的骑士。过了十一点，就是学生的宵禁时间，如果这个点在修道院里游荡而被巡逻的教会骑士抓到，第二天一早就得上西提斯的办公室。他们并排沿着灌木后的小道走，尽量不发出声音。一束火光突然从转角处冒出来，他听到铁甲靴敲击石砖的声音，没有多想，伸手拉住帝弥托利的胳膊，把他拽进灌木丛里。把头低下，你这大个子，他低声朝对方说，我有出行借口倒还好说，你半夜三更出来转悠被抓到可没有补救办法。一搓金发蹭到他的脸颊上，痒痒的。一个灌木丛还是太挤了。

你的手好热。帝弥托利的声音从近处传来。一个陌生的鼻息喷在他的脸上。他迷茫地在黑暗中张望，只能看见一个模糊的黑色轮廓，几乎与树枝融为一体。库罗德还抓着他的手。冬日的冰凉。他一定在这个寒冷的夜里独自走了很久。

可能是有点低烧，回来的路上着凉了。他松开那只手，把手缩回口袋里。一阵眩晕。

这颗灌木丛沉默了一会儿。一直到脚步声远去，他们才钻出来，不知为何，二人就这么作伴前行。他没再想着去食堂，两人不约而同地朝宿舍方向走去。到了一处光亮的地方，他终于得以看清帝弥托利的面容，他的目光向着别处，好像伸到很远的地方去。

他问：你冷吗，要不要我把披风借给你，再着凉了可不好。库罗德拒绝了，说这样就好，于是帝弥托利没再问起。后来他时不时想起这时的他，那块暗色披风变成夜里燃烧的冷火，微弱地悬浮在每一个夜晚的角落；那张在黑暗中若隐若现的脸庞，时而变化成一块他家乡柔软的织布，时而变化成一头凶猛的野兽。

他们在各自房间的门前分别。库罗德把皱巴巴的纸张扔到桌上，脱了鞋和外套就倒进床铺。他睡得昏沉，梦在热度中平稳地大步前进。帝弥托利的蓝色披风在他梦的大海上张开巨大的船帆，驶入天边漏出光线的地方。第二天一早，他发起高烧，没有去上课。

-

给我的D：

帝国军即将到来，骑士团称他们进军到大修道院至少有两周。我理解他们想要安抚学生和民众的心情，但在我的估算之下，至多只需要一周半，我们就能在加尔库·玛古的城墙下见到帝国的飞行部队和骑兵。从圣墓回来后，你很不对劲，像是遭遇了一切不幸。为何不和我倾诉？这一切是否和你曾提到的“背负”有关？我理解，你还没有准备好。我愿意等待你和我坦白的那一天，只要我们都能在这场战争中存活。

其实，和你一样，我也抱有一些无法告之于众的秘密。迫于形势，现在并不是告诉你的最佳时机。虽然我对教会骑士团和同学们抱有信心，但在数量庞大的帝国军队之下，围城战依旧不容乐观。若我们战败，所有人都得弃城逃离，各奔东西。我没有什么愿望，只是希望你不要冲动，安全地活下去，一直活到我们能再见面的那天。请相信我，直到我们再之日前，我会一直帮助你。我与你同在。

属于你的  
K

*此封信件笔迹潦草，在从《芙朵拉历史之书》撕下的一张书页背面写成*

D：

油灯已在混乱中打碎，我现在借着窗外的光给你写下这封信。先前我们一同在城墙外战斗时，你仿佛变了个人，失去了理智。我不会问你为何。但即便你枪术高超，也不该一人冲进帝国的军队与其作战，你会丢了性命。看到你如此不珍惜自己的生命，担忧之外，我感到愤怒。大部分学生和民众已经从大修道院里撤离出去了，我们是最后一批。再过不久，城墙上的弓箭手会扛不住疲惫，武器库中的木箭已经耗尽，我把银弓留给驻守的弓兵，只随身携带一副短弓和匕首。我写得很快，不知道你看不看得懂我的笔迹。你要去往王都，而我向迪亚朵拉启程，之后则是更远的地方……加尔库·玛古在燃烧，他们向城墙投送火焰魔法。我在现场，火球离我的位置仅差几公分。更多的士兵被烧灼，火焰穿透他们的铁甲，将其融化。活下去，D，不要再像先前那样不顾性命，我需要你，更需要你活着。带上我的耳环离开，如果遇到危及性命之事，往东走，大陆的东边。

K

-

冬天还没有褪去的迹象。车轮驶过法嘉斯边境的土地，他望向窗外，一片火烧的荒芜。炼狱之谷的温度让修道院的大火对他穷追不舍。他是所有学生中最晚离开的那批，同盟内部风云四起，朱迪特告诉他老盟主一切都好，但他知道，祖父将要在圆桌前耗尽精力。一切不过是时间问题。马车上颠簸的日夜。在他混沌的梦中，大修道院蔓延的火焰一路跟随马车，烧到了迪亚朵拉的港口。大火燃烧的第二天，天降暴雨。所有人撤回士官学校，加尔库·玛古紧闭城门。雨下了三天三夜，落在郊区烧毁的教堂残垣上。夜晚，隔着墙壁，他听到有人哭泣：女神已经弃我们而去。他不信仰芙朵拉的神明，但即使是现在，任何神都没有现身。学生们携轻装而行，从教堂大桥后的隧道陆续逃离大修道院。闭城的第一个晚上，达夫纳尔的使者随大雨而来。库罗德在昏暗的烛光下展开信纸，朱迪特照盟主指示，将在明夜为他秘密派来马车撤离。战争已然到来，盟主嫡子的性命又值钱了不少。

他们走走停停一周，装扮成逃亡中的商人，遇到过几次盗贼，险些丢了性命。马车在森林边境的道路上疾驰。即将入夜，他不清楚盗贼身藏森林何处。血红夕阳在高大的松木间闪过，在那边，是他从未去过的北国。他看了它最后一眼，拉下帘子。座位晃动着，他已经两天没有合眼，现在，他想要休息片刻。他把手放在大腿上，右手紧握母亲送给他的匕首，闭上眼。逃亡时，弓箭不是最好的选择。

天空下起雨，在断断续续的梦中，库罗德听见马蹄铁踏过泥泞土地的声音。他们在暴雨中到朱迪特的领地。达夫纳尔虽已不如昔日强大，她的城镇仍保持着当年的风采。他不知道要在这里待多久。在更衣间换掉沾满血污和泥土的衣服后，朱迪特敲门，递出里刚公爵寄来的信件，上面叫他“择日返程”。他拿着信纸，思考半晌后，转向朱迪特：“所以我们在路途中遇上那么多盗贼是有原因的。”

“没错，”有人敲门，一个仆人端来换洗用的毛巾和睡衣，朱迪特挥了挥手，示意将其放到他的床上，再面向他说：“有人把你的行踪卖给了盗贼团。”

“看来日子要变得刺激不少了。”他拧了把湿透的发辫，把湿淋淋的手擦到裤子上。

朱迪特无言地看着他的举动，不免叹息一声：“过了这么久，你还是有这坏习惯啊，小子。古罗斯塔尔家的少爷没多‘关照’你吧？”

“喔，他可关心我了，每天都在餐桌上呵斥里刚家缺失的贵族礼仪教育。贵族这个，贵族那个。可惜，事到如今，古罗斯塔尔想‘关照’我可就有了更好的借口，不是吗？”他在房间里走了几步，窗外，一道闪电劈向远处的森林，惊起一阵飞鸟。雨猛烈地拍打窗户，震动整架窗框。这样的雨也降临在大火的修道院吗？他想。

“选择的时刻。”朱迪特说。雷声轰然而起。

“走吧，带我看看达夫纳尔有什么美味的热汤。”他转过身来，头发还在滴水，女人看着他，好像还在看那个刚到里刚领地的十五岁帕迈拉男孩。

-

K：

我用晚餐（一块面包）和人交换了一张纸和一块碳笔，如你所见，我用它们来写这封信。大概是最后一封。菲尔帝亚处于动荡之中。科尔娜丽亚的亲卫队闯入我在首都的住所，把我丢进一间阴湿的监牢。我的首都正在崩塌，侍奉王家的贵族无一幸免。他们给我安上罪名，叛国罪，说我企图谋杀摄政王琉法斯。不止一个人得到了这个罪名。菲尔帝亚已经成了密不透风的死城，没有人能出去，也没有人能进来。他们还不够聪明，把我丢进来前没有扒光我的衣服。我拿母亲送我的戒指和自己的头发换来一个信使（一个从阿比斯来的暗法师，声称能给任何地方送信）。我知道，这一天总会到来，那是四年前还未燃烧殆尽的邪恶……绞刑架已经在皇家广场架起，每天我醒来，就知道这座牢笼消失了多少个人。这里数不见光阴。每六十分钟，我在石壁上刻下一道划痕。现在已经过去了两周。和所有人一样，我随时可能是下一个走出铁门，走向绞刑架的人。我从不害怕死亡。我的心中只有仇恨，仇恨死亡不给我应当的机会。有些人，有些人才是我长枪最终的归属地，他们应当被我的枪刺穿，在痛苦的血泊中死去，而不是我死于他们之前。

然而事到如今，女神从未展现她的仁慈。给你写信的是一个无比罪恶的独活之人，他无法回应别人赋予他的重望。四年前，父亲的血手划过我的额头，要我为他们报仇，而现在，我被困于牢笼，甚至无法斩杀一兵一卒。

我不知道还能给你写些什么，一个无能的罪恶之人的坦白，或者是其他。看完这封信就烧了吧，不要再想起我，你便是我愧对的最后一人。 

D

-

他在达夫纳尔停留了一周，然后是一周又一周。盗匪团在达夫纳尔去里刚领地的路上盘踞。库罗德喜欢朱迪特给他的房间，在里刚领地，他的房间没有这样巨大的窗户。他从庄园的图书室里借了很多书，但最后它们只是躺在窗户下，成了搁浅的死鱼。他总是站在那扇窗户面前，眺望，要么就是拖来一块靠垫，在窗子下躺着，坐着。改不掉的习惯。帕迈拉人的习惯。住进里刚庄园的第一年，仆人们对他的习惯窃窃私语。每个早晨都有人来收拾他的房间，把所有东西物归原位。床脚的书，地板上的靠垫，全都物归原位，好像这房间没有人住过一样。他不喜欢别人动他的东西，但男孩明白，这里的东西并不属于他。后来，没有人再理睬他的习惯，或许是女仆厌倦了，或许是祖父放弃了。

飞马节的最后一个周二，成群的飞鸟从远方的森林现身，发出不停歇的叫声。天色渐暗，飞鸟的影子掠过庄园的墙壁，他想起什么似的，起身去行李箱中翻找东西。那是从修道院带回来的，不大，装了很多卷牛皮纸——他的笔记，从教会图书馆和阿比斯藏书室中抄来的记录，还有些不知道什么时候写下的文字。走前那个晚上，他从自己杂乱的柜子中翻出成卷牛皮纸。除了自己的记录，他不信任其他东西。这是完完全全属于他自己的东西。那个晚上，他带着一箱牛皮纸离开大修道院。现在，他打开那个牛皮箱，想要翻找什么，一张笔迹陌生的纸条掉出来，落到地上。

太暗了，他把纸条捡起来，拿到窗边的烛台下，想要看个究竟。烛火闪烁了一下，被窗外吹进的风吹灭。他抬起头，窗外，一个骑马的信使正穿过灯火闪烁的小路，马蹄声踩在石子路上，异常清脆。他默念咒语，火苗从熄灭的烛头窜起。文字逐渐从暗中现身。

c：

昨天你先我离开藏书室后，是否在那份报告书中遗留了一张纸条？恰巧我也需要这份文献，你走后便拿来阅读，这才发现了这份笔记。阅读时，你一直在我对面埋头记录，我想这一定属于你。我并不是学识渊博的人，不认识多少异国文字。但请放心，即便无法拥有那样的智慧，我也不是个心胸狭窄、以国籍取人的小人。我将其叠好，放在这封信中并还给你。我以我的名字向你保证，除了我之外，没有其他人见过这张纸条。没什么特别的，希望下次还能有和你一起阅读的机会。

d.a.b

字母在晦暗的灯下分离，散成一束束跳动的火苗。他拿着这张纸条，站在窗前看了又看。有人在走廊中疾走。没有敲门，他房间的门被推开，朱迪特拿着一封拆开的信站在门外。库罗德回过神来，还没等他张口，朱迪特说：“王国的密探来信，菲尔帝亚发生政变，科尔娜丽亚上位，称王子谋杀摄政王，以叛国罪之名将在三日后斩首王子。”

橘色的灯火在女人身后摇晃，提醒库罗德已经入夜。他看了眼那张纸条，将它对折，放到口袋中去了。

-

亲爱的D：

等你看到这封信时，应该已经坐在某间秘密旅店的房间里了。召集佣兵比我想象中多了一些时间，但既然这封信送到你的手里，就说明我们成功赶上了。不要再说其他话，最要紧的是你还活着。照形势来看，王国已经不宜久留。同盟或许更安全，但就你的身份而言会引起更大的麻烦。你明白我在说什么。现在，你或多或少已经猜到了我的身份。那么，我的建议是，往东走，一直穿过芙朵拉的下咽喉，我会叫H想办法让你通过。会有一艘船等在那儿，你需要一个新的身份，新的名字，带着我离开前给你的耳环，那是一切的通行证。往帕迈拉走，那里是我真正的家乡，我的父亲和母亲会给你提供庇护。漂泊并不是打赢战争或复仇的方法，相信我，首先你得准备充足。芙朵拉不再安全，你已经是通缉榜上的红人了。

尽快决定，在那之前，我无法密切跟进你的消息，我也有自己的任务需要完成。但最重要的是：我时刻关心着你的安危，我也在乎你的未来。 

你的  
K

亲爱的K：

我很感激你将我从监牢中救出，也没想到那封信真的能送到你的手中……K，在那片黑暗之地中我已经见识了太多，见识到太多痛苦和不甘……我不愿就此逃离，也不愿就此和我的国家和人民分离，独自获得生的权利。我谅解你的好意，你总是为我着想。面对命运和人生，你和我有着全然不同的思考方式。但我选择留下，这里有太多我难以割舍的地方，这里有我的月亮，菲尔帝亚的月亮……我答应你，我会活下去，为了你，也为了我的人民。我会去流浪，去穿越森林，去集结人马。我明白，这是个极其缓慢的过程，但我永远都不会逃离我的祖国，即使她即将成为别人的附庸。我的脚生下来就踩着这片土地，我的皮肤早已记住法嘉斯的冬天，也不会在冬天离她而去。

我会一直与你通信，交换近期的状况，也希望在战争后告诉所有人，即使是帕迈拉，也能养育出你这样的存在。

你充满感激之心的  
D

-

自从祖父去世后，他成了那个和诸侯贵族周旋的人，最亲密的伙伴是一张巨大的胡桃木公文桌，一只黑色的羽毛笔，还有一把黑色的靠椅。和他以前的房间不同，盟主的书房里有一扇巨大的落地窗，从这里望出去，可以看见商人们停在迪亚朵拉港口的船只，也可以看见西面的森林。有时候他会静默地望向那片蓝色的港口，想起那场山脉的大火。偶尔的，会有一艘蓝色船帆的小船从这儿起航，缓慢地驶向远方，逐渐消失在天边的白色中。

他听到一些传闻。法嘉斯南部的森林中，栖息着一头屠杀帝国士兵的野兽。凶猛，癫狂，嗜血。身披黑白相间的兽皮，在黑夜和白昼间穿梭。鲜少有帝国的士兵逃脱过他的兽掌。人们说他瞎了一只眼，以泥洗面，以生肉为食，以洞穴为家。起初，这只是战争中的森林传说，都是村民的道听途说，没人真正亲眼见识过。最近，他很少做梦，不愿让幻境打搅自己的理智。只要是清醒的时候，他都追求效率，很多时候生活中只有工作。只是有一次， 他梦见在雪地前行，一只飞龙掠过上空，影子如巨大的幕布，落在他的身上，停留许久。醒来后，他想起帕迈拉。遥远的帕迈拉。他记得盘旋在他父亲宫殿高塔旁的翼龙，在那里，人们从小学习驯龙。如所有帕迈拉人一样，库罗德学会何为驯服。他学会驯服一头巨大的飞天翼龙，也悄悄学会驯服人。香料味散去，他睁开眼，发觉自己睡在躺椅上，身上盖着张毛毯。

“你醒了？我看已经入秋，给你加了条毯子。”

他闻声望去，希尔妲·哥纳利尔靠在他的胡桃木桌前，手里拿着一张顺来的文件，眼神穿过宽敞的起居室，落在他身上。他暗自松了口气，叫了对方名字。她不作回答，拿起桌上的摇铃，晃动几下。门几秒后打开，女仆端着一个银盘进来，将其放在躺椅前的茶几上，希尔妲谢过她，示意对方将门关上。他默不作声。盘子里盛着新鲜的火腿切片、阿鲁比聂梅、茶壶和两个彩釉白瓷茶杯。战争开始的第四年，他发觉她几乎变成了里刚庄园的第二位管家。荷尔斯特在边境和同盟内部奔波时，他的妹妹时不时拜访盟主的房子，带来几封密信与战争期间不可多得的好茶。

“你需要按时摄入食物和休息，要是帝国军听说雷斯塔同盟的盟主每天只吃一餐，这可像什么话呀！”她一边说，一边为他俩倒茶，末了， 便在一旁的矮凳上坐下，开始抱怨起芙朵拉下咽喉的天气。阴天和连绵不断的雨天，你能想象吗！她皱起眉头，夸张地叹气，用餐刀挑起薄火腿。好在帕迈拉人似乎厌恶此类天气，这几个月都没来骚扰，她提到东边的威胁，眉头舒展了许多。他若有所思地点了点头，拎起一片火腿肉，直接放入口中。若是还在大修道院的日子，洛廉兹·海尔曼·古罗斯塔尔绝对会厉声苛责里刚家缺失的礼节教育，但现在，和其他事相比，没人有闲情把这事再放到台面上提起。现在，他很高兴地把自己的进食方式归咎于公务繁忙。

他们喝茶，聊天气、前些日出席的宴会、庄园里被雨水打怏的花、街头上忽然冒出的东方商人，终于在黄昏前清空了盘子里所有东西。她又摇铃，叫人收去了餐盘和茶壶，亲自送到门口，低声冲人说了什么话，才将书房的木门合上，反锁。年轻的盟主偶尔在书房中会见客人，这已经不是新鲜事。流言蜚语在庄园中游荡，人们说他在那里接待情人和密友。这些都成了他和希尔妲茶余饭后的闲谈趣话。

他放下茶杯，问：“最近都有什么消息？”

“没什么特别的，都是老样子。费尔迪南特在旧艾吉尔边境的密探回信，帝国军将驻扎在大修道院附近的兵团撤回一个领地的距离，估计是准备将精力放在王国境内。”她起身，到办公桌前翻出一张被画得密密麻麻的地图，勾出几条细线。她又提了几则从哥哥那儿听来的消息，他大都有所把握，便和她交换了一些意见。暮色逐渐降临，过不了多久，室内就得点起蜡烛了。房间逐渐被昏暗淹没，他几夜没睡，觉得理智正在慢慢离他远去，顺着阳台的藤蔓爬下，消失在即将到来的夜里。他望着消失在夕阳中的阳台，揉了揉鼻梁。

“我最近听到了一些传闻。”他说，感到非常疲倦。

“其实，”希尔妲的声音点亮黄昏的第一根蜡烛，“有一件事，你或许会感兴趣。”她打开随身携带的皮夹，拿出一封敲了火漆的信。洛廉滋的私人印章。他看了她一眼，拆开信封，阅读起来。一周前，同盟密探在王国的中部森林被帝国的巡逻兵袭击，遇害昏迷之际，他恍惚看到一名高大的金发男子出现在帝国兵的身后，超对方举起一柄血迹斑斑的长枪，“如同捕猎的野兽”，等他在地上醒来后，身上的伤口还隐隐作痛，却不见任何人的影子。

他什么都没说，把羽毛笔从墨水罐中提起，又放下。钟声从远方城镇传来，他开始想那匹森林中的野兽，在头脑中逐渐描绘出他的模样。

-

我最亲爱的K：

飞龙节接近尾声，冬天即将到来。托你的福，有同盟来的商人愿意定期和我们做交易了。我的士兵擅长打猎和制作动物皮草，在这样的时期，总有人愿意收购御寒的皮草和食材。或许是法嘉斯人的血统作祟，四季里，我总是格外期待冬天。好比你们帕迈拉人从小学习驯龙，法加斯人的成长是从杀死第一头猎物开始的。通常，在法嘉斯，赤狼节的第一个星期便开始下雪，父亲和孩子们来到猎场（大部分母亲们不会参与，但也有少许热爱打猎的女士，若你的母亲生在法嘉斯，或许就是人群中第一位猎下野兽的猎手），使用投枪或弓箭猎取第一只动物，并不作为食物，而是作为开启冬季的象征。我们用匕首划开动物的胸脯，将它的血滴在雪地上，这样就完成了仪式。十一岁的那个赤狼节，我第一次用自己的双手猎到野兽，一匹灰色的公狼，举起来差不多和当时的我一样高。本质上，我并不是一个热爱杀生的人。但那个冬天，以及在那之后的每个冬天，当投枪刺入动物身体，涌出的鲜血泼洒在雪地上时，一股难以言喻的兴奋卷席我的每一块骨骼，使我的血液在寒冷中沸腾。在撤离大修道院前的那场作战中，我也同样感受到了同样冲动，一种足以让我失去理智的原始兽性。那些在松树林中逃亡的日子里，帝国士兵的尸体在我走过的路上化为一双双血手，拽着我坠向嗜血的地狱。

已经过去了四年，那时在逃亡路上刺入敌人胸骨的长枪早已锈迹斑斑，断裂在雪原的某一处了。我逐渐坦然，这幅令人憎恶的野兽面孔，是长久以来生长在我身体中的一块血肉。在修道院时的我，和这位嗜血之人，都是我的面孔。

亲爱的K，正是你给了我机会让我重新正视自己，在一封封信中开导我、鼓励我与自己对话。若没有你的帮助，即使我从科尔娜丽亚的监牢中逃脱，也一定会在半路上失去理智和信心，成为真正的野兽。我愿意在清醒时和睡梦中爱你，我的月亮，我的第二个月亮，遥挂在东方的月亮。此刻，我无比思念你皮肤上温暖的气味。

在雪林中思念你的  
D

又及：不要再工作过度了，即使是你那天才的大脑，也需要休息。

-

人们跳舞，摘取盘中鲜红的李子，在乐声中碰响银酒杯。贵族在他周围旋转，滑行，向他介绍自己的女儿。

现在是战争时期，您在想什么呢？他咧开嘴，从喉咙里吐出笑声。酒水下肚。

哦，亲爱的公爵，正是这样的时期，我们才更渴求爱情的蜜露啊！

一双双手向他递酒杯。十个指头，十个戒指。玛瑙，翡翠，和珍珠。女人光滑的手背，纤细的脖颈，散着花香的嘴唇。吻。笑声。细语。一个同盟贵族远远地朝他喊：爱情！公爵，这才是您需要的常胜旗帜！那人醉倒在香脂和女人怀中，向他举起满溢的酒杯。库罗德站在人群的漩涡中，朝他露出微笑，举起自己的酒杯。里面已经空了。

乐曲仍在演奏。他离开宴会，把空酒杯落在无人光顾的窗下，穿过灯火通明的长廊。墙壁上，骑士的空头盔漏出一条缝隙，好似偷窥的幽灵。

纳德尔站在他起居室的门口，看起来等候已久。“你确定要这么做？传闻毕竟只是传闻。”他问，仍有顾虑。

守卫替他打开房门，他和总管走进去，房间的灯火亮了起来。魔法。“只是去考察一下边界的情况。”他走到屏风后面，脱掉礼服外套，觉得有些冷。他想了想，又说：“传闻总是让人好奇。”

纳德尔没有回话。他脱掉马夹和衬衫，换上一件更舒适、更低调的厚衣服，接着是裤子和马靴。库罗德从屏风后走出来，推开镜子后的侧门，一排红木柜子现出，他拉开第二个抽屉，将里面的印章拿出，交给棕色皮肤的男人，说：“替我拿着里刚家的印章。最多四天，我就回来。”

男人看着他，最终囔了一句：“注意安全。”

他系上暗色的披风，腰间别着母亲的匕首。阳台外，一只翼龙扇动翅膀，刮起一阵大风。他吹了声口哨，巨大的动物降低高度，移动到扶手的边缘，它的背上挂着两个布包和一副银弓。库罗德挎上去，拍拍翼龙的脖子，它抖动鳞片，向古罗斯塔尔和加尔古·玛库的边界方向飞去。

-

c：

自从那晚我们分别后，我一直在思考你说过的话。或许是我们都错了。有些事情，对所有人而言都无法解决，是一桩悬案。在这些事情面前，人永远都无法跨越理解的沟壑。我知道你不会把这当成指责，这很好，因为这也不是我的本意。我只是觉得遗憾，在这方面，我们或许永远都无法达成共识。但这只是一个很小的遗憾，并不是我和你之间的全部，你应该比我更清楚这点吧。有些话多说无益，我就此搁笔了。

d.a.b  
-

亲爱的D：

我时常在想，如果那封你在地牢中写成的信没有送到我手中，会是如何。你会不会变成另一个野兽，消失在悔恨的火焰中。我也时常想，若我没有得到你，没有拥有你的承诺，即使你脱出这口牢笼，是否会迷失在我看不见的地方。不过，现在谈论这是多愁善感罢了，这不像我了！

那个商人曾在迪亚朵拉的港口贩卖帕迈拉的地毯和布里吉特的草编凉席，他去过很多地方，是个宽宏大量的人，我也曾在他那里购买过一本封面老旧的法嘉斯历史，只不过那会儿我不认识几个芙朵拉文字，一直没有看完。过去这么多年，就算没有看完那本历史书，我也清楚法嘉斯的冬天不是一般地难熬，记得让你和你的士兵多储备些柴火和粮食，如果军队里有人会火焰魔法，那就再好不过了。

我也很想见你，只可惜找不到合适的时机，无论是同盟还是帕迈拉的事务，都让我忙不过来。多希望这场战争快些结束，我就可以带你去我的家乡，看一看那些郁郁葱葱的树和鲜花。

你的  
K

-

他总觉得自己是在很深的夜里出发的，将自己飞行时的孤寂和止不住翻腾的思绪怪罪到夜晚头上。人们总说，到了夜晚，什么东西都会把人捕获。但现在是冬天，迪亚朵拉天黑时约莫五点，宴会是在太阳落下前开始的，他离开时不过也就抓住了余晖的尾巴。他以为自己走进了黑夜。库罗德本不该犯这样的错误，他总是清醒，自知，对人保持恰当的情感。然而在法嘉斯，四点就已经天黑，人也更容易在寒冬的黑暗中坠入思绪的补网。越过同盟和王国滚烫的边界，寒冷来得太突然，他忍不住在飞龙上颤抖。

他唯一一次到王国，是士官学院时和骑士团一同执行巡逻任务。那时还是春天，境内却不怎么暖和，下着稀稀拉拉的雨，他随骑士团走在乡村的土路上，脚下泥泞不堪。再多的他就想不起来了。盟主的新嫡子在书里读到法嘉斯广阔的白桦林、冬季的厚雪和骑兵沉甸甸的忠诚。

忠诚。他想，这是怎样一个词，让这些身着厚甲的骑士们心甘情愿为北国的国王奉献生命。他往黑夜深处低空飞行，如今，王国境内的夜晚已不再安全。一片黑黝黝的森林在飞龙的肚脐下展开，他在雪里降落，突然感到一阵后怕。

离开龙背，跨上背包和弓箭，未知的白色土地在他面前展开。这里或许是他来过最寒冷的地方。他的皮肤和嘴皆为温暖的东方所生，在那里，他们用嘴亲吻泥土，在河中沐浴，情感和思绪就在升腾的热气中扩散。此刻，在这片蓝色的白桦林中，所有事物在他面前树起屏障。高大的树影切割白夜，一切都是寒冷，一切都是迷茫。他朝着树影投下的方向走，迷失在某种未到来的恐惧中。

恐惧。他从小到大所接受的教育告诉他：唯有驯服恐惧，才能面对恐惧。他尝试将这份恐惧具像化，并没有成功。在这片恐惧的迷雾中，他看见隆冬的盔甲，看见落雨的庭院走廊，看见金碧辉煌的大厅。寒风哀嚎着，刮向他的脸颊，他在没过膝盖的雪里走了两三步，却像是走了很久很久。雪从天上落下来，眼看着风暴就要来临。一切幻象都从这份恐惧中复苏，他行走在修道院成林的石柱后，透过夹缝观察那人，与他对视，尔后，他穿着盟主的衣服，在血红的天空中朝他放出一箭，这只箭在空中飞旋，落在五年前那块他们从未到达的草坪上——他们永远都在廊亭下驻足观望——点起火，热烈地燃烧起来，一直烧到他们都未曾信仰的大教堂顶端，烧断那尖顶，坠落到奥格玛山谷的深渊中，没有发出声响。

那头金发野兽真的存在于这片森林吗？他其实并不知道，是另一种东西而不是它的存在促使他前来，它无声无息、强大，正如暴风雪将一颗百年老树连根拔起，它将他固若磐石的心连根拔起。

风暴的迹象逐渐显露，他的白色翼龙从高空中飞过，朝他投下一道巨大的影子。帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德是那道影子，也是那将老树连根拔起的暴风雪。

-

亲爱的K：

爱是恐惧，当爱存于恐惧中时，不论是爱还是恐惧，你都无法将其驯服。但正因为我们拥有此时此刻，才有勇气面对爱和恐惧。

你的  
D

-

千年祭的钟声在不停息的战火中敲响，绿发的佣兵教师于失踪中现身，率领王国的军队一路向帝都进军。在一个雨季的下午，法嘉斯死去的王子从传闻中复活。他立在书房的窗前，目睹信使的马匹踩过庄园大道的石子，向着他而来。库罗德在密探的汇报中听到他，说他身披动物皮草，瞎了一只眼，折磨帝国战败的将军，不顾他人和自我的死活在敌军中挥舞长枪。库罗德想，他复活了，却又那么急着去赴死。帝弥托利已不再是从前的他，但他又想，自己或许从未见过真正的他。雪盲中的野兽，和午后落雨廊亭下的男孩，到底哪一个是他？

他们的轨迹在大陆的边缘蜿蜒，于古隆达兹的平原出现第一个交汇。一场无法结盟、分不清敌我的混战。阿德巴莱尔像一只从深渊中爬出的手，伸向他的军队，他朝帝弥托利射出一箭，落在他身后燃烧的平台上。帝弥托利如同金发的野兽，手中的长枪在空中闪着诡谲的光。到处都是熟悉的面孔，到处都是死亡和痛苦的折磨。

此时此刻，帝弥托利朝他低吼：让开，现在我没空与你闲聊。那双蓝眼睛里是一颗燃烧的星星，寻着轨道坠落。库罗德不在任何轨道旁。

那把像手一样的武器重创了他，他撤退了，回到迪亚朵拉。躺在医疗室的床上时，他断断续续地发起高烧，热汗淋漓地做一个又一个梦，在梦里，他看到那天的暴风雪，树林里，金发恶魔的影子立在几步之外，问他：你来做什么？现在，你以为你能做些什么吗？他还做梦，梦见他打赢了这场战争，回到故乡，实现了他的梦想，而帝弥托利成了平原上飘扬的一块染血蓝色披风。他醒来，发现脸上有一道干掉的泪痕，迷茫地看向身边的医师。“你伤得不轻，为疼痛流泪是正常的，”治疗师在病床上方俯视他，用棉布擦去他的泪痕，“这样的战斗，流泪也是人之常情吧。”

几节后，帝国的红旗步步逼近，他坐在那间有着大窗户的书房里，等待菲尔帝亚的号角，此时此刻，他对人生最大的赌注踌躇不前。许久过后，他动笔，在牛皮纸上写下一个熟悉又崭新的名字：给帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德。

**Author's Note:**

> 总觉得法嘉斯应该有白桦林。


End file.
